


A Love Though the Ages

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Just another untold sundry kindred tale. Nothing to see here folks. Move along.





	A Love Though the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all bonds are broken during Ragnarok. 
> 
> Nothing's ever been mentioned about the bonds between so called 'monsters' when the day of Reckoning is upon the worlds. That ends now! 
> 
> In fact, I daresay, some bonds are even strengthened.

_Freedom,_ is the first logical thought he has upon waking-for real this time. You'd think after all these eons his first thought would be similar to the word, 'finally,' but that's just not how his mind works. Never has. If he's awake and loosened now that means _she_ is too. He glances to the side just in time to see her shadow, a cheap imitation, vanish without a word. 

Just as well. Now that he's loose he can find the real deal, no more living with the shadow of a woman he once loved; a Volspa he will always love. They all had nasty names for her, too many to comfortably recount and none of them coming close to what he called her. How he's ached for her, getting back to her; and only then taking his revenge upon the Oathbreaker.

He hopes, more than anything, she's not found born into this world blind and stupid. If the magic was performed right, she should remember who she is or at least hold some semblance of her former, greater self. A witless oaf is the last thing he wants to deal with in this moment. She won't be born of her own kind, it rarely works that way. 

He pauses for a brief moment to look up at the stars. Indeed, they'll find a way to set rights right. He's not nearly as anxious now he's seen the alignments. Someway, somehow she'll come back to herself. All isn't lost. 

He finds her as a small child. She's being raised by grandparents, and she refuses to talk. Even though he knows she's quite capable of speech and logical thought, she won't share any of them. _I don't belong here?_ _Why am I here?_ _Where is my real family?_ _Why do these morons call me that name?_ Yea, he's skimmed through enough of her thoughts to realize she was born with some wit about her, and luckily she's being raised with those who have ties to 'the Old Country' as they like to call it. 

All is not lost indeed. He keeps an eye on her, watching her grow into the woman he knows she's destined to become. He only helps with what he absolutely must, but most of her intuition and intellect comes from her grandmother. He only helps with the small stuff when she's alone in her bedroom. He teaches her how to fly, how to scry, and more importantly how to grant her own wishes. 

When she's older, after a talk she has with her grandmother, he teaches her how to commune with the stars. Funny how he never had to teach her the art of communing with nature. That was her quite literal God Given talent. As she continues to grow older, she continues to come into her own--all on her own. He steps back further into the shadows; watching--waiting. 

Then, seemingly from nowhere, she summons him forward. He's at her side, lounging in her circle in mere seconds. She can't believe how easy that was. Quite frankly neither could he. It would seem she knew her head and her heart better than he'd given her credit for. 

She called him forward as a brother first and foremost. She had said they did in fact have a lot in common. It had only seemed that way to her at first, but after digging through every little detail she could find, she was convinced He was the one for her. Honestly, he was unable to argue her logic. He knew that the whole time. He just never knew in a million years she would have figured it out so quick. Then again, credit for that had to go to the girl's grandmother who had taught her to know herself first. It was in knowing her ownself she found him. 

She recounted tales from her mortal life; seeing as how she already knew his own tales. She, too, had taken a lot of blame for things beyond her control. She was only ever free to be herself at home and in the sanctity of her own room. She was bored with mortal life and lonely for companionship. She figured he was too. And, if he wasn't, well he was still free to come and go as he pleased. She wouldn't stop him leaving nor summon him needlessly. 

They just clicked. She never questioned because everything about him just felt so right; like he'd belonged by her side the whole time. And of course he knew...He knew that he was her consort; not the other way around. He would happily follow this girl anywhere, and without ever having to ask-he knew she would do the same.

He was with her much of the time after she'd invited him into her circle. He found her, as always, to be an extremely talented witch. Funny how something's never change nor the words used to describe them. 

He nearly lost her once to a mortal man. Almost. A mortal man could never hold her mind very long, she had always preferred his company. That much was sure to never change. Driving a wedge between them and forcing her to move further south, to warmer weather, was child's play. She went and stayed willingly while he held her hand and stayed by her side. 

She was rewarded with another mortal companion. The one was better. He held no desire to take anyone else's place; only to bare witness to her life. He smiled upon them. 

She still preferred his company most of the time. That didn't surprise him. What surprised him the most was she had kept her promises made in her youth. He remembers now why he'd chosen to be her consort; and no other. She was always a woman of her word.

She gifted him children and followed his advice to teaching them; just has her grandmother had so painstakingly taught her. They were born into this world much as they were before, but only this time they wouldn't be bound nor murdered. They would grow into full power and take vengeance in the names of their always loving parents. 

Hel, who came first, was the easiest to identify; as was Fenris the youngest. Nafari and Nari, now they were a bit difficult. So many couldn't tell them apart, but She always could. 

This is the story of their family and the ties that bind them together--stronger today than they ever were.


End file.
